gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
A Misadventurer
A Misadventurer is 3D platforming game for the PlayStation 4 Plot The Beginning Long ago, in the "Rara World", The Blue and Yellow Princesses where separated by the imposters who want the world to have Dark Crystals (The Weakness to the Everyone on Rara World) to collide to the Normal World (which is Earth), meanwhile a princess's guard "Nar" starts The Resistance with "Doctor Plunga", "Noway" and "Cor". Doctor Plunga create a Magic Boomerang for Nar, Nar ends up being kidnapped by the fake princesses guards, and the Boomerang gots suck into the Normal World, The New Hope In the Normal World, a boy named "Mat" is nothing but exploring his home "Diamond Island" and founds the Magic Boomerang in the caves and then gets sucked inside a void to the Rara World, and Mat gets send to The Resistance Headquarters, and meets Doctor Plunga, and Cor. Doctor Plunga said that Nar were kidnapped by The Fake Princesses and so as Norway, and the Boomerang that Mat has is Nar's weapon, Plunga then teach Mat about the Boomerang, and after that he Take Mat to the "Hub Space" in where Mat has to get Grand Keys of Rara to open the Next Worlds and then the Final World. The Jamboree Forest On Mat's way to the First Key, he in Jamboree Forest, in where he finds Norway being frozen inside a Giant Dark Crystal but her face is not, she tells Mat to destroy the 4 Generators that activates The Crystal, once destroying The Generators, The Crystal starts to vanished, and Norway is free, she then hijacked the Metal Doors and then gets weaken by the Dark Crystal powered force field, Mat is not effected by the Dark Crystal energy, and spotted the First Key, as he would take it, its reveals to be a hologram and a Bolder starts rolling to Mat, after closing the door to the Bolder, he then find out that the First Key was inside the Dark Crystal that Powers the Fort, and that Bolder turns out to be the Third Grand Guardian "Ballon" who is now corrupted by Dark Crystal's. Once destroying The Grand Guardian, Mat finds the First Key letting it to Open the Next path to The Light Lands. The Light Lands Mat's journey continues for the Second Grand Key in Frozen wasteland of the Light Lands, he sees Caveman Guards taking The Second Grand Key to a Cave, after sliding through the Cave, he sees the now broken body of the Forth Grand Guardian, and enters it, Once inside, he sees the leader of the Cavemen "Fongala" who used an electric helmet to make her the new grand guardian, Gameplay A Misadventurer is a 3D Platformer with Mat as the playable character. Mat can do a Boomerang attack, double jump and slam attack, the Player can collect "J-Coins". Every level also hides "Solo Diamonds", that are hidden all around the levels. "Taving" respawns the Player after death. Category:Video games Category:3D platformers Category:Dark Comedy Category:Dark fantasy Category:PS4 Category:Funny Category:Action/Adventure Category:Weird